User talk:Scarecroe
Woof Done and done! I fixed up the pages for The Land of Tinkerdee and Rufus. Yay. -- Danny (talk) 02:19, 1 October 2006 (UTC) :Sweet, they look great! — Scott (''talk'') 21:01, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Great Performances When you get a chance, take a look at Talk:Great Performances. I already changed the text, and this may be an unanswerable question, but I thought you might want to be aware of it. The Museum of Broadcasting (the link Brad posted on Current events) has the complete Cinderella ballet, by the way (which credits Jerry Juhl for scripting the Muppet material). When I get a chance, I'll try to transcribe it (probably about 15, 20 minutes tops of Muppet material, but spread out throughout, and including a very funny exchange between Kermit and an unseen lower-tier patron, voiced by Jim Henson). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:13, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Sesame Sketches How's this? Category:Sesame Street One-Shot Sketches. We didn't do that with The Muppet Show, but there's really only two categories for those, as opposed to the multiple groupings we're forming for Sesame. Plus, the one-shot category would make it easier to monitor pages which need improvement or merging, since quite often they tend to be among the weaker pages. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:31, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm thinking this is a good direction. — Scott (''talk'') 01:34, 27 September 2006 (UTC) Tinkerdee I haven't seen the full pilot, and not sure if Danny has, but from info I retrieved from the UCLA database, it was indeed Rufus. I've edited the page accordingly. Maybe Danny can fill in some of the other blanks later on. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:38, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :Oh, cool, thanks! Danny and I watched it at MTR, but I don't remember too much more than what's there now. He took a bunch of notes though, so I hope he's got something more to add. — Scott (''talk'') 22:39, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ::I only saw the one clip at MTR, at the Rarities event, which sadly lacked Rufus. Though thanks to UCLA, with the name spelled out, I now know who the live actor was. Apparently he was a puppeteer and stage actor, primarily in the San Francisco area. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:47, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Sesame Closing A weird little incident has popped up with Sesame Street closing sequence, entirely pasted from Wikipedia. The user is registered, and I just left a second message on their page (the first went unnoticed, or at least with no response). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:39, 25 September 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up. I'll be following the discussion on Talk. — Scott (''talk'') 17:33, 25 September 2006 (UTC) Elmo Saves Christmas Awww, Lightning is so cute now. And Santa Claus is almost done! I don't suppose you could get a grab of It's a Wonderful Life playing on the TV displays, as Bert and Ernie walk by? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:20, 24 September 2006 (UTC) :Hm, I just skimmed through it and got a shot of IaWL playing on Elmo's TV ofr a future IaWL article, but I'll have to check again for Ernie and Bert. — Scott (''talk'') 22:23, 24 September 2006 (UTC) ::Either will work. Yeah, I'd had an It's a Wonderful Life article in mind for awhile, but I'd been wanting a nifty screengrab to use on it. IN the meantime, Santa is now all spiffy, the only blank being that one Fat Blue (which I'm debating whether to take out, or just go back to how it was earlier, melding his mention with the other News Flash Anything). Ho ho ho! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:35, 24 September 2006 (UTC) :::Nah, leave the Fat Blue. It will be fun to eventually have his picture there. I've never seen that one. — Scott (''talk'') 22:44, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Happy I love the wiki. -- Danny (talk) 03:05, 21 September 2006 (UTC) :Glad you're back! — Scott (''talk'') 03:09, 21 September 2006 (UTC) ::Well, I'm on and off back. School has been incredibly intense. I'm busy a lot during the day, and then super tired at night. I'm sure that I'll get used to it after a couple weeks, so I won't be as tired, and I'll have more time for fun things. ::By the way, I love what you did with Monsterpiece Theater. It looks awesome! That format makes the pages so much more readable, but it takes work to get it to that point. That's good stuff. -- Danny (talk) 10:43, 21 September 2006 (UTC) Jim Hutchison Hey, Scott! Just a reminder, let me know when/if you're ever able to find that LaChoy spot. Otherwise, take a look at Talk:Henson Film Actors Notes. I think I'm about ready to create a page for Jim Hutchison as being the dancer, despite no concrete visual comparisons (although the guy in Hello Dolly did look fairly like him, what could be seen anyway). Take a look at my evidence. A certain amount of conjecture is involved, but at this point, I think it's more than a safe assumption. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:16, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I haven't been able to find it. I'm not even sure of what I have anymore. I'm a scatterbrain. All the power to you! — Scott (''talk'') 15:49, 20 September 2006 (UTC) Images Hey Scott -- I found some screencap images for the songs from Episode 504: Shirley Bassey at this UK site when I was hunting down song info. They're reasonable quality. Should we "borrow" them or just wait until somebody around here has time to make our own? -- Wendy (talk) 02:25, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :Oh, I don't see any reason why we shouldn't be able to use those. It's just as feasible that our screenshots would look the same anyway. — Scott (''talk'') 02:37, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives